The point of no return (DUTCH)
by QueenAllys
Summary: Moderne versie van P&P, een liefdesverhaal in de 21e eeuw. Want trots & vooroordelen zijn van alle tijden. Darcy x Elizabeth
1. I

**A/N: Dit is een moderne versie van Pride & Prejudice ( trots en vooroordeel ) van Jane Austen. Het is eerder een try-out en ik ben nog niet zeker of ik zal verder doen met het verhaal. Het volgt niet helemaal de verhaallijn van P&P, maar de personages zijn wel hetzelfde, ook al heb ik hier en daar wat aanpassingen gedaan. Jane is bv niet de zus van Liz, maar een goede vriendin. Ik wil zeker verder schrijven als iemand het leuk vindt, maar tot dan zal ik het denk ik gewoon laten rusten. Ik heb ook nog examens tot dinsdag en zal mij dus daarop moeten concentreren. Bedankt & Enjoy!**

Een mager en bruinharig meisje kijkt haar angstig aan, haar ogen zijn rond en openhartig en stralen een nieuwsgierige blik uit. Ze is zeker niet groter dan 1m70, maar door haar lange benen geeft ze een grotere indruk. Het meisje heeft een kleine, ronde wipneus en een smalle mond waarvan de mondhoeken lichtjes naar beneden wijzen. Haar donkerbruin haar zit in een warrige knot achter haar hoofd en een paar lokken vallen naar beneden in haar lange, slanke nek. Een jeansbroek met een licht blauwe T-shirt en simpele zwarte sneakers omhullen haar tengere lichaam en kleine vormen. Liz zucht, het beeld in de spiegel ziet er doodnormaal uit, een normale doorsnee tiener, die toevallig nieuw is in de stad. Het zou niemand iets kunnen schelen wie ze is, niemand zou haar opmerken en met een beetje geluk zou ze perfect kunnen opgaan in de schoolmassa. Ze geloofde het nog bijna zelf ook. Liz Bennet werpt haarzelf nog een laatste blik toe in de spiegel en verlaat dan haar kamer.

Haar vader James Bennet zit al aan de ontbijttafel de krant te lezen. Liz gaat zitten in de stoel recht tegenover haar vader en bestudeert hem voorzichtig. Dit doet ze nu al elke dag sinds de scheiding van haar ouders, elke dag opnieuw verwacht ze hem als een gebroken man te zien, maar elke dag opnieuw is hij dezelfde man die ze al 17 jaar kent. Sinds haar vader aan zijn 3 dochters bekend had gemaakt dat hij en hun moeder hadden besloten om te scheiden, was Liz's leven compleet verandert. Haar moeder had haar vader met zijn koffers aan de deur gezet en had daarna haar furie op Liz afgereageerd. Wekenlang had ze de beledigingen en beschuldigingen moeten aanhoren. Liz leek meer op haar vader en haar moeder was daar altijd al chagrijnig over geweest. Haar twee jongere dochters; Lydia en Kitty, leken wel als twee druppels water op hun moeder en ze hadden Liz altijd hoofdpijn bezorgd met hun drukheid. Na 3 weken op haar tanden te hebben gebeten, besloot Liz het op te geven en ze verliet het huis met slechts een klein koffertje waarin haar schrale bezittingen en vooral haar boeken zaten. Ze klopte bij haar vaders nieuwe huis aan en zonder aarzelen werd ze warm ontvangen. Na één week vroeg hij haar of ze wou blijven en zonder aarzelen stemde Liz toe, haar moeder had niets van haar laten weten en van haar stilte leidde Liz af dat ze tevreden was. Eindelijk kon ze haar aandacht volledig leggen op haar tweeling, zonder zich te moeten bekommeren over dat ander wicht in haar huis. Het pijnigde Liz om door haar eigen moeder niet gewenst te zijn, maar ze kon er niet over praten met haar vader. Ook hij had net zijn vrouw verloren, Liz kon hem niet nog meer zorgen geven. Dus ze had zich zich ingeschreven in de plaatselijke middelbare school en ze zou vandaag beginnen. Het is het begin van oktober, het schooljaar is nog maar een maand bezig en Liz zou geen problemen ondervinden met leerstof in te halen, dat is tenminste wat de directeur haar verteld had.

Terwijl ze een boterham naar binnen speelt, gaan haar gedachten naar haar oude school. Ze was daar niets speciaals, gewoon een hardwerkend slim meisje. Ze had een paar vriendinnen en één goede vriendin Charlotte, die ze al begint te missen. Ze hoopt dat ze niet te veel aandacht zou trekken, maar dat verwachte ze eigenlijk niet. Ze zou gewoon een nieuwe leerlinge zijn, niets meer. Volgens de website is het een redelijk kleine school en iedereen kent elkaar en hun familie in deze kleine stad. _Stop met jezelf gek te maken. Er zoveel over nadenken lost niets op._ Ze zucht, ze kan er niets aandoen. Denken is een tweede natuur voor haar. Haar vader merkt haar zucht op en zijn ogen kijken op van achter zijn krant.

"Nerveus?" James Bennet is een man van weinig woorden, waarom twee als je het met één kan zeggen? Zijn ex-vrouw daarintegen…

"Een beetje, maar ik ben zeker dat alles oké komt." Liz heeft het meer tegen haarzelf dan tegen haar vader. Ze kijkt op de klok aan de muur en schrikt, ze moet nu vertrekken of ze mist haar bus en te laat komen op haar eerste schooldag is zeker geen optie. Met een zwaai neemt ze afscheid van haar vader en ze holt de deur uit. Ze is net op tijd aan de bushalte wanneer de bus komt aangereden. Een paar mensen zitten al op de bus, niemand kijkt echt geïnteresseerd naar haar. De meesten zitten met oortjes naar muziek te luisteren. Liz vindt een vrij zitplaatsje en leunt met haar hoofd naar achter. _Ik kan dit, niemand zal je opeten. Wat kan er in hemelsnaam verkeerd gaan? Alles._

Na een kwartiertje stopt de bus aan school en ze stapt af samen met een paar andere mensen, blijkbaar gaan de meeste leerlingen met de fiets of de auto. Ze heeft nog genoeg tijd en ze besluit op zoek te gaan naar het secretariaat om haar aan te melden. Dat blijkt niet moeilijk te zijn en zenuwachtig loopt ze op de balie af, waar een jonge vrouw haar streng aankijkt.

"Euh… Ik ben Elizabeth Bennet en ik ben nieuw hier…" Ze kijkt de vrouw aan en hoopt dat ze zo vriendelijk wil zijn om haar een plan te geven of iets van informatie waardoor ze niet kan verdwalen. "Ah, juffrouw Bennet, ik heb over jou gehoord. Wel, ik zal iemand sturen om jou te helpen. Ik denk dat je liever geholpen wordt door een leerling dan door mij." Liz weet niet zeker of ze daarop moet antwoorden, maar besluit haar mond te houden. Voor iemand als zij is dat soms een hele opgave.

Ze gaat zitten in één van de gele plastic stoelen aan de zijkant en bestudeert de ruimte. Er hangen affiches aan de muur die verschillende verenigingen promoten en verschillende flyers liggen netjes naast haar op een tafel. Liz schrikt op uit haar gedachten als een meisje het secretariaat binnenstormt. Meisje is duidelijk niet het juiste woord, ze lijkt meer op een model dan op een leerlinge en ze heeft een duidelijke flair die haar omringt. Haar kleren stralen geld uit en haar blonde haren vallen op tegen haar bruine huid. Een Gucci handtas bengelt aan haar arm en haar gevoel voor drama doet iedereen in de ruimte naar haar kijken, een glimlach speelt om haar lippen, ze is in haar opzet geslaagd. Ze ziet Liz niet eens zitten en zonder aarzelen stormt ze onmiddellijk door naar de vrouw aan de balie. "Juffrouw Bingley, wat kan ik voor jou doen?" De stem van de vrouw daalt een paar graden terwijl ze de leerlinge voor haar aankijkt. "Is mijn nieuw lessenrooster al in orde?" Haar stem is hoog en schril en Liz vindt dat het perfect past bij het excentrieke uiterlijk van deze juffrouw Bingley.

"Ik heb al gezegd dat het niet zo gemakkelijk is om zomaar iemand midden in het jaar te verplaatsen van klas."

"Vergeet niet wie ik ben, je zorgt dat dit in orde komt of ik zorg er persoonlijk voor dat je nooit meer werk vindt." De vrouw aan de balie lijkt niet onder de indruk van dit dreigement. Liz daarintegen zit met open mond te kijken naar de conversatie. _Wat een respectloos kind._ "Ik moet geen werk vinden, ik heb al een job." Een smalende glimlach verspreidt zich nu over de vrouw haar gezicht en hij verandert in een grijns als ze ziet hoe juffrouw Bingley met haar kin hoog in de lucht weer naar buiten stormt. Ze heeft Liz niet eens opgemerkt. _Misschien wordt deze dag nog niet zo slecht._

"Geen zorgen, je went er wel aan." Een vrolijke, hoge stem doet haar opschrikken. Blijkbaar was ze niet de enige die het gesprek gevolgd had. Een blond meisje stapt op Liz af. Haar huid is licht en haar ogen zijn bijna doorzichtig blauw, maar ze stralen warmte uit. Ze glimlacht en steekt haar hand uit. "Hallo Elizabeth, ik ben Jane, ik zal je rondleiden de komende dagen en zorgen dat je jouw weg vindt." Liz schudt haar de hand en ze kan het gevoel van opluchting niet tegen houden. "Het is eigenlijk Liz." "Goed, Liz, volg mij maar." Haar glimlach is oprecht en Liz kan niets anders doen dan terug lachen. De gangen zijn ondertussen al volgestroomd met leerlingen en iedereen is op weg naar hun eerste lessen van de dag. Ondertussen steekt Jane van wal. "De meeste lessen heb je samen met mij dus volg mij gewoon maar, hier is een lessenrooster samen met een plattegrond, maar die zal je niet nodig hebben. De school is niet zo groot. De leerkrachten zijn beste oké, zolang je geen problemen maakt, zal je geen problemen ondervinden." Jane werpt haar een vragende blik toe en Liz schudt snel haar hoofd. Ze is eerder een stil type dat zoveel mogelijk problemen ontwijkt. Jane knikt goedkeurend. Zonder na te denken vraagt Liz wie dat meisje in de balie was. "Oh, je bedoelt Caroline Bingley? Hmm, je zal haar wel snel genoeg leren kennen. Ik praat niet graag slecht over mensen, maar zij haalt het bloed onder mijn nagels vandaan. Ze is het meest egoïstische, zelfingenomen en irritantste meisje dat ik ken. En natuurlijk is ze het soort meisje dat alles heeft, een rijke familie, een prachtig uiterlijk en een prachtig vriendje. Sommige meisje hebben echt alles." Jane beseft dat ze zich aan het opwinden is en kalmeert haarzelf snel. "Sorry, ik wil je niet met vooroordelen opzadelen, misschien vindt je haar wel leuk." Liz lacht. "Ik denk het niet, we lijken op elkaar Jane." Jane lacht nu ook en snel haasten de twee zich naar hun eerste les, geschiedenis. Iedereen zit al neer wanneer Jane en Liz binnen komen. Een leerkracht van rond de 50 loopt op het tweetal af en richt zich eerst naar Jane. "Bedankt om op tijd te komen, juffrouw Foster. Ik zie dat je de nieuwe leerlinge ook hebt meegebracht." Jane mompelt iets en gaat vlug op de tweede rij zitten. Liz blijft ongemakkelijk staan en hoopt dat ze zich niet moet voorstellen. "Juffrouw Bennet, ik neem aan dat u zich niet wil voorstellen?" Liz schudt haar hoofd en mompelt: "Nee meneer." De leerkracht knikt en wijst naar de enige lege stoel vanachter. "Neem gerust plaats." Snel loopt ze naar achteren en probeert de starende blikken te negeren. Ze voelt hoe haar buurman ook zijn ogen in haar boort, maar Liz is te bang om terug te kijken. _Angsthaas._ Schreeuwt haar hoofd. Ze is inderdaad een angsthaas, zelden verlegt ze haar grenzen en het verbaast haar hoe ver sommige mensen kunnen gaan. Liever is ze thuis met een goed boek vol avonturen dan in een avontuur zelf. Vroeger droomde ze ervan om samen met een knappe jongen de wereld te redden, dat is nu slechts een kinderdroom. Liz kan amper haar zelf redden, laat staan de wereld. Dromerig staart ze naar de leerkracht en ze kan zich niet concentreren op zijn verhaal. Geschiedenis is een vak die haar altijd weet te boeien, maar haar gedachten leggen te veel beslag op haar om echt geconcentreerd te zijn. "Elizabeth?" Haar naam galmt door de doodstille klas. Liz voelt hoe het bloed naar haar wangen stijgt, ze heeft de vraag niet eens gehoord. _Dit is het dan, mijn eerste dag en ik ga onmiddellijk af voor de hele klas._ "Martin Luther." De jongen die haar daarnet nog aanstaarde fluistert haast onhoorbaar de naam. "Euh… Martin Luther?" De leerkracht knikt traag. "Goed zo." Hij gaat verder met zijn verhaal en Liz blaast haar adem uit. "Bedankt." De dankbaarheid is duidelijk hoorbaar in haar stem. De jongen zijn donkere ogen doen haar naar adem happen. Zwarte wenkbrauwen kijken fronsend op haar neer en zijn even zwarte haar ligt rommelig. Een duidelijke kaaklijn geeft hem een scherp gezicht en zijn jukbeenderen zijn zichtbaar. Zijn smalle lippen heeft hij op elkaar geklemd en ze zou hem knap gevonden hebben, moest hij niet zo neerbuigend op haar neerkijken. Liz schrikt, waarom kijkt hij zo naar haar? Heeft ze iets verkeerds gezegd? _Oh god, hij haat mij. Perfect, goed gedaan Liz._ _Maar waarom zou hij mij haten? Ik was alleen maar aan het dromen? En waarom heeft hij mij dan geholpen daarnet?_ Een ergernis neemt bezit van haar. _Wat denkt hij wel?_

"Heb ik iets verkeerd gezegd?" Fluistert ze hem scherp toe. Ze laat zich niet zomaar intimideren door een jongen. Hij draait zijn hoofd naar haar toe en zijn uitdrukking wordt nu spottend. "Nee, vergeef mij voor mijn onbeleefdheid." De spot ontgaat Liz niet en ze begint te koken vanbinnen, ze laat zich niet zomaar kleineren. "Wat is eigenlijk jouw probleem?" Een paar mensen beginnen hun conversatie op te merken en draaien zich om.

"Oh, ik heb geen probleem met… jou. Je bent iemand waaraan ik amper aandacht zou besteden, moest je niet naast mij zitten, zou je mij helemaal ontgaan zijn." Liz gelooft haar oren niet, ze is het gewend om niet op gemerkt te worden, maar nog nooit had iemand dit op zo'n manier duidelijk gemaakt aan haar. "Je vindt jezelf beter dan mij?" Een schrille lach ontsnapt haar. "Je denkt dat, omdat je kleren duurder zijn dan mij en je parfum het duurste merk is, je beter bent dan mij? Geen probleem, blijf dit maar denken. Voor geen geld ter wereld zou ik door iemand als jij opgemerkt willen worden." Voor hij nog iets kan zeggen, gaat de bel en stormt Liz de klas uit. Tranen van woede prikken in haar ogen en ze bijt op haar lip om ze tegen te houden. "Liz, alles goed? Ik heb je discussie met Will gehoord…" Jane is achter haar komen staan en ze klinkt oprecht bezorgd. Nonchalant antwoordt Liz: "Oh, dus zijn naam is Will? Dat heeft hij mij niet verteld."

"Wil je erover praten?" Terwijl ze naar hun volgende klas lopen vertelt Liz haar het korte, schokkende gesprek dat ze met Wil heeft gehad. Wanneer ze klaar is, zucht Jane. "Ik had je moeten waarschuwen voor hem. William Darcy is de mannelijke versie van Caroline Bingley en geloof mij, ze zijn perfect voor elkaar. Maak je geen zorgen, je bent zeker niet het eerste meisje dat hij zo beledigt heeft en je zal niet de laatste zijn." Liz haalt haar neus op, een schrale troost.

De rest van de voormiddag gaat snel voorbij, Jane wandelt met Liz naar alle lessen en tijdens de pauze zitten de twee meisjes samen. Tijdens de middagpauze stelt Jane haar voor aan de rest van haar vrienden en niemand maakt een probleem van haar aanwezigheid. Een jongen die naast haar zit, stelt een heleboel vragen en aarzelend antwoordt Liz ze één voor één. Ze vertelt waar ze vandaan komt, waar ze woont, wat haar hobby's zijn. (een kort onderwerp, ze doet alleen aan lezen, films kijken en lopen) Net wanneer de jongen haar vraagt of ze een vriendje heeft, slaat de jongen voor haar zijn haak erin. "Stop het Harry, straks wil ze hier niet meer zitten." Liz kijkt hem aan en is bijna verblindt door zijn blauwe ogen, hij merkt dat ze van slag is door hem en grijnst. "Liz? Ik ben George, aangenaam kennis maken." Ze kan niets meer doen dan knikken en ze voelt dat ze bloost. Hij lacht luidop. Harry werpt hem een boze blik toe en eet de rest van zijn maaltijd verder op in stilte. Wanneer Jane en nog een paar van haar vrienden naar het aardrijkskunde lokaal wandelen na de middagpauze, grijpt Liz haar kans om een meisje waarvan ze de naam niet meer kent, iets te vragen. "Zo… Harry en George… Zijn zij vrienden?" Het meisje gniffelt. Het is een klein bruinharig ding dat altijd lijkt te giechelen en altijd wel iets te vertellen heeft. "Ja, ze zijn vrienden, alleen heeft George veel meer succes bij de meisjes dan Harry en dat zorgt wel eens voor spanning." Liz knikt en mompelt: "Ik kan zien waarom." Dat doet het meisje nog meer giechelen. "Je bent niet de eerste die dat vindt." Iets in haar stem klinkt hard en Liz wil doorvragen, maar besluit het niet te doen. Ze wil niet te geïnteresseerd lijken in George.

Tussen de lessen door voelt Liz de starende blikken van anderen, maar niemand lijkt haar echt aan te spreken en dankzij Jane en haar vrienden loopt ze nooit alleen. Ze is het incident met Will al bijna vergeten en de eerste dag lijkt behoorlijk vlot te zijn gaan. Het brengt Liz in een goed humeur en Jane glimlacht naar haar als ze ziet dat haar nieuwe vriendin zich op haar gemak begint te voelen.

Engels is haar laatste uur en samen met George wandelt ze vrolijk naar buiten wanneer de bel klinkt. Hij heeft haar verteld dat hij niet zo'n grote fan is van musicals en nu zitten ze beiden in een hilarische discussie verwikkelt. "Hoe kan je nu niet van musicals houden? Het is toch de perfecte manier om emoties over te brengen."

"Maar hoe kan je dat nu serieus nemen? Wie begint er nu midden op straat te zingen en na een paar minuten lijkt de hele straat mee te doen? Wat is daar geloofwaardig aan?" Liz wil hem een lectuur geven over het nut van musicals, maar wordt onderbroken door een scherpe gil een paar meter voor haar. "Als dat niet George Wickham is." Caroline Bingley stapt in een overvolle gang recht op George en zij af. In haar kiezeloog loopt iemand die Liz doet ineenkrimpen. Het liefst zou ze nu willen verdwijnen, maar met alle ogen op haar gericht, heeft ze geen enkele kans om ongezien te ontsnappen. De ogen van Will Darcy flitsen van haar naar George en zijn blik is nog harder en killer dan vanochtend in klas. Caroline blijft met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen voor hen staan. "Wel, wel, wel, als dit niet Elizabeth Bennet is." Haar stem is smalend en ze spuwt Lizs volledige naam nog net niet uit. "En in welk gezelschap? De charmante Wickham? Oh hemel, na één dag al beet? Dat moet een record zijn. Maar ja, de beet is niet echt… goed." Neerbuigend kijk ze neer op Liz en die laatste balt haar vuisten in woede, maar houdt zichzelf in en kijkt naar de grond. Ze voelt Wills ogen branden. Iedereen wacht op haar reactie. Liz vermant zichzelf en kijkt op naar de donker harige jongen voor haar. "Hallo Will, ik heb met nog niet deftig kunnen voorstellen. Ik ben Liz Bennet. Fijn kennis met jou te maken." Het is nu haar beurt om hem te bespotten, ze negeert Caroline rechts van haar volledig en gaat verder. "Ik hoop dat je ego niet te veel pijn doet, je wilt vast niet met iemand zoals ik gezien worden in het openbaar." Zijn mond zakt een klein beetje open en Caroline is het beu om zomaar genegeerd te worden en springt voor Will in. "Weet jij wel wie ik ben? Je naam verbleekt bij de mijne en ik heb meer gezag in deze school dan jij ooit zal hebben in je hele leven. En hoe durf je mijn vriendje zo te beledigen? Kruip terug in dat zielige leventje van jou en laat de mensen die hoog boven jou staan met rust " Haar furie zou iedereen bang gemaakt hebben, maar Liz is niet snel van iemand als zij onder de indruk. Ze is normaal een stil meisje dat zelden confrontaties opzoekt, maar deze mensen maken haar woedend en brengen de scherpe tong die ze heeft, los.

"Dus jouw naam moet mij rillingen geven en ontzag opwekken? Dat is dan mooi mislukt. Het enige gevoel dat jij bij mij opwekt is afschuw en ergernis. Hoe kan een meisje als jij zo hard, koud en gemeen zijn? Wat heeft jou zo gemaakt? Ik voel bijna medelijden met jou, in wat voor een wereld leef jij? Hoe kan jij jezelf in de spiegel bekijken en geen afschuw voelen voor wie je daar ziet? Ik heb altijd veel vertrouwen gehad in het goedheid van de mens, maar jij doet mij twijfelen. En ik hoop dat je heel gelukkig wordt met je vriendje, jullie passen perfect bij elkaar. Deel jullie kilheid maar met elkaar, zo heeft niemand anders er last van." Met die woorden duwt ze Wil aan de kant en loopt ze bede gang uit, naar buiten.

De mensenmasse die ze achterlaat is verstomd, dit meisje is nog maar één dag op hun school en ze heeft al gedaan wat niemand ooit durfde: opstaan tegen de tiran Caroline Bingley. Ondertussen kookt zij van woede en ze beseft dat ze net gekleineerd is door die stomme Bennet. Ze keurt George geen blik meer waardig en trekt Will mee naar buiten. Pas in zijn auto barst ze los. "DAT KRENG? HOE DURFT ZE MIJN GEZAG TE ONDERMIJNEN. Ze moet uitgeschakeld worden, ze mag niet denken dat ze hier zomaar mee kan weglopen. Ze zal sterven aan een sociale dood, daar zorg ik persoonlijk voor." Will heeft de hele tijd nog niets gezegd en heeft moeite om zijn lach in te houden, eigenlijk was hij wel onder de indruk van Liz haar uitbarsting. Nog nooit heeft iemand Caroline zo op haar plaats gezet. Hij mag dat meisje wel. Toen hij haar vanochtend ontmoette, was ze slechts één van de vele meisjes. Ze was niet bijzonder knap en niets aan haar was opmerkelijk. Nu begint hij al te twijfelen aan zijn eerste gedachten over haar. Misschien zit er meer verborgen onder dat schuchtere meisje.

"WILL? Luister je zelf naar mij? Kan het je dan niets schelen dat een meisje zomaar onze reputatie beschadigt? Wacht maar tot ik dit vertel aan Charles, hij zal het met mij eens zijn." Will start de auto en rijdt het parkeerterrein af, hij weet zeker dat zijn vriend het even grappig zou vinden als hij zelf. In zijn achteruitkijkspiegel ziet hij nog hoe een mager bruinharig meisje staat te praten met George. Dit kan alleen maar Liz Bennet zijn. Hij lijkt te flirten met haar en het zal hem niet veel moeite kosten om haar in zijn val te laten trappen. Net zoals alle andere meisjes voor hem. Een woede neemt bezit van hem. Wickham moet uit de weg worden geruimd en deze keer zal Will geen genade hebben voor hem.


	2. II

**(A/N) Dit hoofdstuk kwam er met veel moeite, maar het is mij toch gelukt om er een vervolg aan te schrijven. Tijdens het schrijven leefde ik me te veel uit om mij echt te houden aan het originele verhaal van Jane Austen. Een beetje high schooldrama kan geen kwaad toch? ;) Ik hoop dat de inspiratie blijft komen voor hoofdstuk 3. Bedankt om te lezen xoxo**

Het huis is stil wanneer Liz thuis komt. Haar vader is nog niet terug van zijn werk en er is niemand anders die de stilte van het huis kan verstoren. Het is heerlijk om niet meer het geroep van haar moeder te moeten aanhoren. Ze is nog altijd verbaasd over haar eerste schooldag. In één dag tijd is het haar gelukt om een vriendin te vinden, een jongen zijn nummer te krijgen en de twee meest populaire leerlingen razend te maken. Dat is meer dan wat ze in haar hele schoolcarrière ooit gepresteerd heeft. Liz is bang voor de tegenreactie van Caroline, zij is niet zomaar iemand die zich laat vernederen en dan verder gaat alsof er niets gebeurt is. Liz is niet dom en ze weet dat een kat in het nauw rare sprongen maakt. Toen ze woedend de gang verlaten had, was George achter haar aan gelopen. Hij kon zijn lach niet inhouden en vertelde dat de hele school Liz nu als een held ziet. Ze wil geen held zijn, ze wil niet dat mensen weten wie ze is. Ze wil gewoon lucht zijn, maar dat is blijkbaar te veel gevraagd met iemand als Caroline Bingley op haar school. Ze was zo hard in gedachten verzonken dat ze niet eens opgemerkt had dat George zijn gsm-nummer in haar handen had gedrukt. Verstomd liet hij haar achter en Liz besloot dat het de vreemdste dag was die ze ooit meegemaakt had.

Terwijl ze een muesli reep naar binnen speelt, twijfelt Liz om hem een bericht te sturen. Het zou misschien te opdringerig zijn om nu al iets te sturen, zou ze een dag wachten? Of twee? _Oh god, ik heb hier geen ervaring mee._ Ze zou het morgen eens vragen aan Jane, zij zou wel raad weten. _Bestond er maar een handboek voor zo'n dingen, dan kan ik het lezen en weet ik tenminste wat ik moet doen met jongens._ Het leek alsof George aan het flirten was met haar, maar zeker was ze niet. Ze kent hem amper 12 uur. Om haar gedachten te verzetten besluit ze te gaan lopen. De zon schijnt en het is niet te warm, perfect weer dus. Een paar wolken beginnen al te verschijnen aan de hemel, maar Liz maakt zich geen zorgen. Het weer zou niet zo snel omslaan, ondertussen kan ze Hertfordshire ontdekken. Na een paar kilometer voelt ze al de kalmte van het lopen. Haar hoofd wordt licht en haar denken beperkt zich tot het minimum, het is als een drug voor haar. Ze is niet meer Liz, ze is het bloed dat door haar aderen pompt, de lucht die door haar longen ventileert, de hartslag die op het ritme van haar bewegingen klopt. Door haar enthousiasme merkt Liz niet op dat de heldere blauwe lucht nu al bijna volledig bedekt is door grijze wolken, de zon verdwijnt en een wind steekt op. Abrupt stopt Liz en kijkt verschrikt om haar heen. Ze herkent de weg niet meer en ze heeft geen flauw benul van waar ze is _. Shit, shit, shit, het kan elk moment beginnen regenen en jij geraakt de weg kwijt? Elizabeth Bennet, je bent nog dommer dan ik dacht._ Ze kan haarzelf wel slaan. De eerste druppels beginnen nu al te vallen en een rilling loopt over haar rug, Liz loopt de weg terug die ze denkt genomen te hebben. De buitenwijken zijn hier dunbevolkt en alle velden en wegen lijken op elkaar.

Het wordt nu al stilaan donker, harde regendruppels beuken op haar in en met moeite kan ze haar ogen open houden. Haar mond spuwt een paar vloeken uit. Ze schaamt zich voor haar domheid en onoplettendheid. In tegenrichting komt een auto op haar af en Liz gaat aan de rechterkant van de weg lopen. Ze wil de auto laten stoppen en de bestuurder om hulp vragen, maar ze heeft nog steeds de speech van Caroline in haar hoofd. De auto lijkt eerder op een toonzaalmodel waar mannen alleen van kunnen dromen. Hij is waarschijnlijk meer waard dan haar hele huis bij elkaar. En wat ze vandaag geleerd heeft, is dat alle rijke mensen hun neus ophalen voor mensen als zij. Eén vernedering per dag is meer dan genoeg voor haar. Toch vertraagt de auto en hij stopt vlak voor haar. "Stap in." Liz herkent de stem, maar kan hem niet bij iemand plaatsten. Twijfelend blijft ze staan en kijkt door het raam naar de bestuurder, het is te donker om hem te zien. _Ik kan toch niet zomaar bij een wildvreemde in de auto stappen?_ Hij merkt haar twijfels op en zijn ongeduld klinkt door in zijn stem. "Je mag natuurlijk ook buiten blijven als je zo van de regen houdt, niemand houdt je tegen." Liz schraapt haar keel en trekt dan de deur van de passagierskant open.

Haar moeder was altijd zot van dure dingen. Hoe lelijk iets ook is, zolang het veel geld waard is en zolang anderen dat kunnen zien, zal haar moeder het kopen. Liz is niet zo materialistisch, alleen als het gaat over boeken en films, maar ze vindt dat zoiets niet telt. Toch voelt ze zich verschrikkelijk slecht wanneer ze als een verzopen kat in de peperdure auto zit. De lederen zetel is al bijna kletsnat en Liz probeert zo weinig mogelijk aan te raken. Terwijl de auto weer begint te rijden, kijkt ze naar de bestuurder. Zijn scherpe ogen zijn gericht op de weg en hij lijkt geconcentreerd, zijn ene hand gaat door zijn zwarte haren en een grijns staat op zijn gezicht. Door de gezichtsuitdrukking herkent Liz hem amper, maar na een paar seconden snakt ze toch naar adem. _Oh God, zeg dat dit een grap is, van alle personen in deze stad, is hij degene die mij hier vindt?_ Het liefste van al zou ze de auto terug willen uitstappen en verder lopen in de regen. Moest iemand haar een uur geleden verteld hebben dat ze in da auto zou zitten met William Darcy zou ze hard gelachen hebben. Toch is hij de bestuurder die haar net van dit hondenweer gered heeft. Liz weet niet of ze iets moet zeggen, ze heeft zijn vriendin vandaag voor schut gezet en ze heeft hem bespot voor de hele gang. Toch is hij gestopt voor haar."Euh… Bedankt." Ze kan haarzelf wel slaan, kan ze nu echt niets originelers bedenken? Zijn grijns wordt nog breder alsof ze hem net een geweldige grap verteld heeft. "Ben je niet bang dat deze bedanking mijn ego schaadt?" Liz lacht schaapachtig. _Wat doe je? Stop met lachen_. "Oke, ik verdien dit. Het spijt me voor wat ik gezegd heb." Dit is maar een halve leugen, het spijt haar niet voor wat ze tegen zijn vriendin gezegd heeft. Ze vergeeft het hem ook nog niet voor zijn gemeen gedrag.

"Is er nog iets waar je spijt van hebt?" Liz fronst. "Euh… Het spijt me dat ik je zetel aan het vernielen ben." Hij lacht nu voor het eerst luidop. Het is de prachtigste lach die ze ooit gehoord heeft en diep vanbinnen wil ze dat hij nog eens lacht _. Wat? Stop die onzin, je vindt hem niet eens leuk. Hij is gemeen, hij is het vriendje van Caroline. Hij lacht je gewon uit._ Will merkt haar tweestrijd niet op. "Die zetels kunnen mij geen moer schelen, ik heb het over dat je bent gaan lopen terwijl ze hevig regen uitgaven."

"Ow, dat. Ik wist het niet, het leek zo'n mooi weer." Ze voelt hoe zijn blik over haar natte kleren gaat, haar wangen worden rood. Ze ziet er natuurlijk niet uit. Haar haar is doornat en druppels rollen langs haar nek, haar T-shirt plakt tegen haar sport-bh en haar shortje is omhoog gekropen. Snel wendt hij zijn blik af als hij haar schaamte ziet. "Wedden dat je het fantastisch vindt dat je mijn auto kan vernielen."

Liz rolt met haar ogen. "Tuurlijk, dat is mijn hobby. Ik loop hele dagen rond in de regen en hoop dat er een ridder in zijn auto mij komt redden zodat ik zijn zetels kan vernielen." Haar sarcasme ontgaat hem niet, maar hij speelt het spelletje braaf mee. "Je ziet er wel een crimineel type uit." Voor ze kan antwoorden wordt ze afgeleid door de omgeving. "Euh… Waar breng je me naartoe?" Will werpt haar een verwarde blik toe. "Naar huis. Je verwacht toch niet dat ik je ontvoer?"

"Nee, daarvoor ben je er veel te slecht in. Je had me moeten blinddoeken en vastbinden terwijl je enge dingen zegt."

"Waarom zou ik enge dingen doen? Dan verklap ik toch al dat ik je aan het ontvoeren ben." Liz kan het niet laten om met haar ogen te rollen. "Dat hoort zo."

Hij grijnst spottend en ze herkent de blik die hij haar toewerpt. Het is dezelfde als die in de klas. "Je kijkt te veel films, je hebt een te rooskleurig beeld van de maatschappij."

Liz verlaagt haar stem en slikt een brok in haar keel door. "Het is de enige manier om te overleven in een wereld als deze." Ze draait haar hoofd nu om uit het raam te kijken en hoopt dat Will niet verder praat. Ze heeft zich op glas ijs begeven en het laatste wat ze nu wil is dat Will lucht van haar... _Mijn wat? Mijn mentaal gestoordheid?_ De stilte hangt zwaar in de auto, maar Liz begint al de omgeving te herkennen en weet dat ze bijna thuis is. Het verbaast haar niet dat Will weet waar ze woont, in dit kleine stadje weet iedereen, iedereen wonen. Traag stopt hij voor haar deur en Liz trekt een grimas. Waarschijnlijk weet de hele buurt morgen dat er een peperdure auto Elizabeth Bennet heeft afgezet thuis. Binnen twee dagen zou iedereen weten dat de auto van William Darcy was en tegen het einde van de week zouden ze verloofd zijn. Roddels zijn hier hardnekkiger dan het onkruid langs de weg. Will schraapt zijn keel. "Euh, dan zie ik je morgen?" Liz kijkt in zijn donker bruine ogen, vanochtend dacht ze nog dat zijn ogen pikzwart waren. Maar in dit licht zijn ze donkerbruin en bijna vriendelijk. "Ja, morgen…" Stuntelig stapt ze de auto uit met gloeiende wangen en kijkt hoe hij wegrijdt. In de gietende regen laat ze haar gedachten afdruipen. De man die ze op school ontmoet heeft en de man die haar vandaag gered heeft van de weergoden, lijken twee totaal andere personen. _Heeft hij een tweelingbroer? Misschien wisselen ze wel van identiteit. Oké ik moet echt stoppen met al die films._ Na een paar minuten trekt haar vader de deur open en hij kan zijn hilariteit niet onderdrukken. "Is er een kans dat mijn dochter mij wil vertellen waarom ze kletsnet voor haar eigen huis staat?" Natuurlijk zegt hij niets over de auto. Hij wil echt geen gesprek hebben met zijn dochter over jongens. Dit stelt hij het liefst van al ooit tot zijn dochter 30 is. Liz zucht, zonder twijfel is dit de raarste dag van haar leven. Een stemmetje in haar achterhoofd lijkt haar te waarschuwen dat er nog velen zullen volgen, maar ze is te verward om het op te merken.

Pas wanneer Liz in bed stapt, beseft ze dat ze nog altijd niets gestuurd heeft naar George. Na een paar seconden twijfelen, neemt ze haar gsm en stuurt een sms voor ze zich kan bedenken.

 **Hey, cava? Grtjs Lizzzzz** (Hey, Alles goed? Groetjes Liz)

Bijna onmiddellijk krijgt ze een bericht terug.

 **Hey Schoonheid, beter nu ik jou hoor** **?** **See you tomorrow?** (Hey schoonheid, beter nu ik jou hoor. ? Zie ik je morgen?)

Liz kan een glimlach niet onderdrukken. _Wat een slijmbal._ Maar het ergerde haar niet. Ze is het niet gewend om op zo'n manier aandacht te krijgen van een jongen. _En plagen kan geen kwaad, toch?_

 **Misschien… x Liz**

Ze zet haar wekker voor morgen en rolt zich dan in haar dekens. De dag heeft haar uitgeput en het duurt niet lang voor ze in slaap valt. Haar dromen zijn verwarrend en haar moeder speelt de hoofdrol. Liz ziet zichzelf weglopen in een lange donkere hal, maar ze kan haar eigen niet achtervolgen. Waarom kan ze zichzelf niet achtervolgen. "Kom terug." Een echo weergalmt, maar niemand reageert. Al snel ziet ze niemand meer, maar het gevoel dat een deel van haarzelf weggerukt is, blijft. Wanneer Liz de volgende ochtend wakker komt, kan ze het gevoel niet onderdrukken dat een deel van haar zelf nog steeds weg is. De hele weg naar school piekert ze over haar droom. Welke Liz heeft ze zien weglopen in het donker? De bange, stille Liz onder het juk van har moeder? Of de Liz die ze hoopt te worden? _Het is maar een droom. Dromen zijn slechts dingen waar je aan denkt of in je hoofd kruipen. Je bent nog steeds de oude Liz._

"Liz? Hoor je wel wat ik zeg?" Jane kijkt haar vragend aan. Opgeschrikt uit haar gedachten, kijkt Liz de tafel rond. Iedereen kijkt nu naar haar en ze krijgt het warm. Ze moet echt stoppen met zomaar te dromen. "Wat was je aan het zeggen, Jane?" De hele voormiddag is voorbij gevlogen en de lessen waren redelijk saai. De meeste leerstof had ze al gezien en haar gedachten waren vooral gericht op Caroline ontlopen. Voorlopig had ze in de gangen nog geen blond haar gespot. "Ik was dus aan het vertellen," begon Jane geduldig. "dat de meneer en mevrouw Bingley dit weekend weg zijn. Natuurlijk is dat voor hun 3 kinderen de uitgelegen kans om een feest te geven. Velen zeggen nu al dat het de fuif van het jaar wordt." Het kleine meisje waarvan Liz vermoedt dat ze Kathy heet, valt in. "En natuurlijk moeten wij daar aanwezig zijn. Voor geen geld ter wereld zou ik hiervan iets willen missen." Liz zucht, ze haat feesten. Vroeger ging ze alleen als het niet anders kon en dan nog bleef ze altijd dicht bij haar vriendin Charlotte. George merkt haar terughoudendheid op en leunt voorover. "Je bent toch niet van plan om ons alleen te laten in het huis van de Bingley's? Dat overleven we niet, Caroline lust ons rauw." Liz lacht. "Sorry, ik heb zaterdag al plannen." Hij lacht zijn tanden bloot. "Ja inderdaad, je hebt een feest bij de Bingley's."

"Dat bedoelde ik niet…" Hij neemt duidelijk geen nee als antwoord en ze geeft een beetje toe. "Ik zal het overwegen."

George leunt achterover met een overwinningsgrijns op zijn gezicht. Haar wangen worden nog roder, nog nooit had een jongen haar meegevraagd naar een feest. _Hij vraagt je niet mee, hij vraagt of je komt. Dat is niet hetzelfde._ Harry daarentegen, werpt George een geïrriteerde blik toe en Jane perst haar lippen zachtjes op elkaar. Haar blik is veelzeggend. Wanneer ze samen hun plateau gaan afruimen legt haar vriendin een hand op Liz's arm. "Wees voorzichtig met George, hij staat hier bekend als een hartenbreker." "Oh, je bedoelt dat hij meerdere meisjes heeft gehad?" Jane knikt zachtjes. "Ik weet niet precies hoe ver hij met hun ging, maar ik heb er veel zien komen gaan. Ik wil niet dat mijn vriendin hetzelfde lot te wachten staat."

Liz kan niets anders doen dan glimlachen. "Maak je geen zorgen, ik hou mijn hoofd er wel bij. Bedankt voor de raad." Het feit dat Jane zonder aarzelen haar vriendin heeft genoemd, verwarmt haar hart en zonder aarzelen lacht ze terug. Toch blijft de waarschuwing hangen in haar hoofd, Hoeveel meisje zou hij zo afgewerkt hebben? Tenzij het natuurlijk slechts roddels zijn, maar Jane zou nooit zomaar iets geloven zonder bewijs of sterke vermoedens. Is Liz de volgende die George van zijn lijstje wil schrappen? In gedachten verzonken beseft ze niet dat iemand naar haar toe komt.

"Liz, fantastisch om jou weer te zien." Een suikerzoete stem doet haar van kop tot teen verstijven en al haar instincten roepen haar aan om weg te lopen. Traag draait Liz zich om en kijkt in de kille ogen van Caroline. Achter haar staat haar vriendje William Darcy en rechts van hem staat iemand die Liz niet herkent. Zijn gezicht lijkt op dat van Caroline, maar zijn ogen staan vriendelijk en hij heeft een oprecht gezicht. Het kan niet anders dan dat dit de Bingley zoon is, maar de gelijkenissen tussen Caroline en hem lijken te groot.

Liz laat haar ogen terug op het meisje voor haar rusten en ze trekt haar mondhoeken met veel moeite omhoog. "Hallo Caroline."

"Kom, kom, mijn beste Lizie, niet zo'n zuur gezicht. Dat past niet bij jouw uitgemergeld lichaam."

Liz trekt beledigt een wenkbrauw omhoog. Ze weet dat haar lichaam aan de magere kant is en dat haar vormen niet al te groot zijn, maar uitgemergeld zou ze haarzelf nu niet noemen. _Wat een lef heeft dit kind om zoiets in mijn gezicht te durven zeggen._

"Nog een fijne dag, Caroline." Liz is het beu om zichzelf steeds te moeten verweren tegen dit gemeen meisje. Ze wil weglopen, maar een hand sluit zich pijnlijk om haar pols en Caroline trekt Liz terug naar haar toe. Ze wil zich lostrekken, maar haar greep is te stevig en Carolines nagels boren zich in haar vel. De hele eetzaal lijkt stil te zijn gevallen en iedereen hun ogen zijn gericht op het tweetal _._ Paniek rijst op in haar keel. _Ik wil hier weg, laat mij. Asjeblieft._ Maar Liz zou niet smeken, nu niet, nooit niet. "Je loopt niet zomaar van mij weg, klein dom meisje. Als je denkt dat je beter bent dan mij, dan heb je het fout. Ik beslis wat er op deze school gebeurt en niemand kan mij tegenhouden." Zonder aarzelen gritst Caroline een Cola flesje van de tafel naast haar en ze gooit het leeg over Liz's hoofd. Een schokgolf gaat door de zaal en Caroline begint luid te lachen. Een paar mensen doen met haar mee, maar de rest lijkt met open mond te staren naar het tafereel. Het plakkerige spul druipt van haar haar en doorweekt haar kleren. Tranen wellen op in Liz's gezicht, maar ze zou niet beginnen huilen, niet voor iedereen. Ze werpt een blik op Will, maar ze kan zijn emoties niet aflezen. De man die gisteren nog zo vriendelijk was, is terug verandert in Carolines vriendje. Niemand zou haar hier hulp aanbieden. Liz stormt de eetzaal uit naar de toiletten en sluit de deur achter zich. Haar ademhaling hapert in haar keel. Ze is belachelijk gemaakt voor de hele school, Caroline heeft gelijk, met haar zoek je geen ruzie. En Will, ze heeft geen idee wie die man is. Het ijzige rijke kind die zich te goed voelt voor iedereen of de man die geen zier heeft om de zetels van zijn auto en een brede oprechte lach heeft. De bel is ondertussen al gegaan, maar de lessen kunnen haar geen moer meer schelen. Ze moet hier gewoon zo snel mogelijk weg. Twee dagen. Slechts twee dagen heeft ze nodig om haar nieuw leven al op te fucken. _Dit heb je weer mooi voor elkaar gekregen. Je kan je grote bek niet voor één keer dicht houden. Nee, je bent te koppig natuurlijk. Dit is je eigen schuld._

Stille tranen trekken strepen over haar plakkerige wangen. Liz heeft de moed niet eens meer om ze weg te vegen, mentaal is ze compleet gebroken.

Zachtjes gaat de deur van meisjestoiletten open en ze hoort iemand binnen komen. Liz houdt haar adem in. "Liz? Ik weet dat je hier bent." Het is de enige persoon die ze op dit moment wil horen. Ze trekt de deur van haar toilet open en komt oog in oog te staan met Jane. "Oh lieverd, gaat het? Je ziet er vreselijk uit. Die trut, hoe durft ze. Maak je geen zorgen, iedereen vindt het verschrikkelijk wat Caroline gedaan heeft. Kom, ik breng je naar huis." Liz lijkt geen controle meer te hebben over haar lichaam en ze voelt dat haar knieën het gaan begeven. "Naar… Naar huis?" Haar vriendin glimlacht flauwtjes en neemt Liz bij de arm. "Ik heb het kunnen regelen met die heks van het secretariaat. Ze leek het te begrijpen. Gelukkig haten zelfs de leerkrachten Caroline." "En toch loopt ze hier rond en speelt ze de baas over iedereen? Hoe is zoiets in hemelsnaam mogelijk?"

Het lieve meisje laat een zucht ontsnappen. "Geld, Liz. Ik vrees dat geld nog altijd een te grote rol speelt in de 21ste eeuw. Haar vader is een grote sponser van deze school. Caroline weet dat en gebruikt dit in haar voordeel."

Liz wordt zachtjes weggeloodst door de verlaten gangen en op de parking haalt Jane haar sleutels uit. "Euh… Mijn auto is redelijk… oubollig." Nerveus schraapt ze haar keel en wijst dan naar een bak schroot die aan de zijkant naast een boom geparkeerd staat. Liz kan het niet laten om te lachen. Auto is een te groot woord. Het is eerder een bak op wielen. "Wel, het kan mij eerlijk gezegd niet schelen dat dit je auto is, maar euh… het is toch veilig? Ik wil gewoon nog niet doodgaan." Jane lacht. "Volledig veilig, dit ding is niet klein te krijgen. Geloof me, hij rijdt alle andere auto's zo voorbij." De auto heeft maar plaats voor 1 bestuurder en 1 passagier, maar in Liz haar ogen is hij perfect. Zelf heeft ze geen auto en ze zou alles geven voor zelfs een schroothoop als die van Jane. Wanneer de motor ronkend tot leven komt kijkt Liz naar haar vriendin. "Bedankt, je bent echt fantastisch." Jane lijkt geflatteerd. "Daar zijn vrienden voor."

De rest van de rit verloopt in stilte. Net als Will, weet ook Jane waar het huis van Liz is. Na nog een bedanking stapt Liz uit en ze kan niet snel genoeg binnen zijn. Nog nooit heeft ze zo verlangt naar een douche.

Het water klaart haar hoofd op en het lukt Liz om haar gedachten op een rijtje te zetten. Het is tijd voor haar school overlevingsmodus. Niet opvallen, geen problemen zoeken en vooral niet opvallen. Vroeger was dat zo gemakkelijk, het was haar tweede natuur. _Vroeger was er ook nog geen Caroline._

Terwijl ze haar woede loslaat op de borstel in haar haren, hoort Liz de deurbel. Het is nog geen 15u. Haar vader kan nog niet thuis zijn en hij heeft een sleutel om binnen te geraken. Als iemand haar nodig heeft, kan die persoon wel bellen. Ze besluit om gewoon niet open te doen en het te negeren. Toch gaat na 1 minuut de bel opnieuw. _Het is misschien belangrijk._ Iets wat geïrriteerd loopt ze de trap af en doet voorzichtig de deur open. Voor haar staat Will Darcy die met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar haar verschijning kijkt. Liz staat voor hem in een veel te kort shortje met daarboven een laag uitgesneden T-shirt. Het liefst van al wil ze de deur recht in zijn gezicht gooien of iets naar hem schreeuwen, maar haar lichaam lijkt niet mee te werken.

"Mag ik binnen komen?" Zijn gezicht is nu serieus en zijn stem is iets wat je met een beetje verbeelding vriendelijk kan noemen.

 _Nee, wat denk je wel? Ik ben al genoeg vernedert in twee dagen. Ik wil je gezicht en je stomme veel te dure auto niet meer zien. Zou je niet bij je fantastische vriendin moeten zijn?_

"Ja tuurlijk."

Ze stapt opzij en laat de knappe verschijning binnen in haar huis.


End file.
